No sabes que sola va a quedar mi muerte sin tu vida
by OnceUponAPrettyGirl14
Summary: Miraba el cielo nocturno con las estrellas titilando sobre el. Sus ojos marrones se concentraban en esa única estrella que parecía brillar más que las demás. Todas brillaban, pero esta era especial ,su brillo era único y cálido... igual que el. Descanse en Paz Neji Hyuga


Desde que me entere de esto hace dos días no he podido dejar de pensar en que mi personaje favorito de Naruto ya no aparecerá mas.

Escribí esto de manera espontanea para descargar toda mi frustración e ira que siento hacia Kishimoto que , como si no hubiera matado ya a suficientes personajes excelentes, decide matar a MI Neji. Al escribir esto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le pasaría ahora a Tenten. Espero que de alguna manera puedan terminar juntos, ya que eso y la mínima posibilidad de que Neji pueda volver de alguna manera , son lo único que me mantiene esperanzada.

R.I.P Neji, el genio, Hyuga.

Espero que lo disfruten... Naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera Neji jamas hubiera muerto. En estos momentos odio a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Miraba el cielo nocturno con las estrellas titilando sobre el. Sus ojos marrones se concentraban en esa única estrella que parecía brillar más que las demás. Todas brillaban, pero esta era especial ,su brillo era único y cálido... igual que el.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquel trágico momento. Aun recordaba como lo vio morir, como abrazo su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, como si él pudiera volver a vivir con ese gesto. Recordaba sus lagrimas cayendo sobre su pálido rostro, y recordaba como tomo su mano sin soltarla un largo tiempo, sintiendo como su calor se iba minuto a minuto.

Lee también había llorado. Había gritado con rabia hacia el cielo que vengarían la muerte de Neji, por que el no merecía morir. Gai-sensei también había interrumpido su batalla para acercarse al genio Hyuga, cayó de rodillas sin poder creer que su alumno más brillante estuviera muerto.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y no había podido dormir desde entonces. Grandes ojeras se notaban bajo sus ojos, que estaban rojos debido al cansancio y las lagrimas. Las batallas habían cesado por ahora, y les habían dado permiso de ir a descansar. Sin embargo ella había descansado menos esos días. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía, veía su sonrisa, su rostro, su mirada. Con eso se había negado a intentar dormir, pues sabía que de cualquier manera lo veía y ya no soportaba llorar mas.

Se puso de pie y salió hacia el bosque. Sus demás compañeros del escuadrón dormían plácidamente, por lo que ninguno noto su repentina huida. Se interno en ese enorme bosque que rodeaba las fronteras del país del fuego, primero caminando pero después corriendo. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Solo quería dejar de pensar, quería desaparecer de ese mundo por un momento, quería estar sola, quería verlo de nuevo… quería salir de ese infierno en el que se había transformado su vida. Siguió corriendo, pensando en el. Pensó en que cuando todo terminara le harían un funeral digno, después de todo era un miembro honorario del clan Hyuga. Pensó en que después ella visitaría su tumba todos los días, le dejaría flores y hablaría con él. Pero aunque hiciera todo eso y más, ya nada sería igual.

Finalmente quedo agotada de tanto correr y termino deteniéndose en un pequeño claro en medio de muchos árboles y de la oscuridad del bosque.

"Neji… ¿Por qué?" solo eso pudo decir, antes de caer de rodillas y abrazar su propio cuerpo. No quería creerlo, aun no podía creerlo. Podía imaginar que de pronto el aparecería detrás de ella, con esa pose tan taciturna que lo caracterizaba, y le diría que se apresurara porque debían cumplir la misión. Sin embargo, esas eran solo alucinaciones de una simple chica, que jamás se cumplirían.

De pronto sintió una presencia detrás suyo, y levanto la mirada. Había alguien detrás de ella, y no sabía si era amigo o enemigo. Se obligo a dejar de llorar para ponerse de pie y concentrarse. Si era un enemigo debía neutralizarlo pronto y alertar a los demás. Tomo un kunai de su estuche y se dio la media vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Quién está ahí?" exclamo mientras daba la vuelta solo para encontrarse con …

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a temblar. Su mano sostenía firmemente el kunai pero temblaba tanto que lo dejo caer. No podía ser, eso era imposible.

"¿Neji?" dijo ella en un susurro. No había duda, Neji Hyuga estaba de pie detrás de ella. De verdad era él, podía sentir su presencia. Pero eso era imposible, el había muerto días atrás, ella misma lo había visto morir.

"Tenten" dijo Neji. Esa era su voz, su inconfundible voz. Sintió escalofríos al escucharlo hablar. Entonces comprendió…un enemigo.

"Hmp , que buen truco." Dijo cuando por fin recupero su habla. "Transformarte en un shinobi recién fallecido de la Alianza, y hacerme creer que en realidad eres el. Buen intento, pero eso no es suficiente."

Tomo el kunai del suelo y corrió hacia el con intensión de atacarlo. Se atrevían a transformarse en el, a intentar engañarla con eso… jamás lo permitiría. Se acerco a él y blandió el kunai decidida a darle justo en el corazón. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que cuando daba el golpe, su mano y el kunai atravesaban el cuerpo del chico como si fuera un fantasma.

"¿Qué?" exclamo retrocediendo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Según sabia, solo Tobi tenía esa capacidad de que los ataques lo atravesaran y saliera ileso, y además le parecía muy improbable que Tobi se transformara en Neji para intentar engañarla. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Lamento si te asuste, no creí que tu primera reacción fuera atacarme, aunque siempre has sido un poco impulsiva." Hablo Neji por fin.

Tenten seguía congelada sin poder creerlo. Su voz era idéntica, su modo de hablar también, ¿en verdad era Neji?

"¿Neji? P-Pero tu…tu estas muerto. ¿Entonces como…?" Dijo ella confundida mientras caía de rodillas.

"Sí, estoy muerto. Sin embargo…aun no había podido despedirme"

"¿De verdad?, es decir, ¿que no estoy soñando?" pregunto Tenten aun sin creerlo del todo, pero comenzando a darse cuenta de que podía ser cierto.

Neji camino hacia ella y se arrodillo para quedar cara a cara con ella. Tenten se vio reflejada en sus blancos ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto le encantaba mirar cuando él vivía. Sintió su calor frente a ella, lo que hizo que comenzara a sonrojarse. Levanto su mano e intento tocarlo, pero lo único que logro fue atravesarlo igual que la vez anterior. Era cierto, podía ser el espíritu de Neji hablándole…

"Debo decirte algo Tenten, por favor escúchame." El hablaba de manera silenciosa, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara. Al oír su voz , algo se despertó dentro de Tenten, porque esta comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y a derramar lagrimas frente a él. El se sorprendió al ver eso, ya que muy pocas veces la había visto llorar cuando estaba vivo. Pero este llanto parecía realmente doloroso, por lo que se sintió abrumado al igual que ella.

"¿Por qué…porque lo hiciste idiota? ¡Tú no debías morir!" grito ella entre sollozos. El solo se limitaba a escucharla. "¡Eras el genio de Konoha! ¡Eras el shinobi mas fuerte que jamás conocí! ¡Pudiste evitarlo, pudiste seguir viviendo! ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? Sé que protegías a Hinata y a Naruto, pero no es justo. ¡Tú no debiste morir!"

Ella continúo llorando y Neji la observaba. Odiaba verla de esa manera, tan dolida, tan indefensa. Se sintió culpable por haberla dejado sola y no haberle dicho la verdad, pero solo tenía este momento y debía aprovecharlo, no podía callarse por más tiempo.

"Tenten" dijo. "Por favor, escúchame. Tu lo sabías, sabias que yo era un pájaro enjaulado, y ahora por fin he encontrado la libertad que siempre quise. Al igual que mi padre, he elegido mi destino. No me arrepiento de nada…solo de una cosa. Tu sabias todo sobre mi, pero hubo algo que jamás te dije."

Tenten lo miraba sin moverse, aun corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas pero ella guardaba silencio porque durante esos tres días solo deseaba escuchar su voz de nuevo y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Debía aprovechar ese último momento con él, sin importar nada.

"¿Qué es lo que jamás me dijiste?" dijo con un hilo de voz. Neji sonrió de lado.

"Lo que tú eres para mí." Esas palabras lograron que el pulso de Tenten se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Lo que soy…para ti?"

"Así es. Has sido más que una simple compañera de equipo. Tú entrenabas conmigo siempre, estabas a mi lado cuando Naruto me derroto en los exámenes chuunin, te preocupabas por mí. Eso no lo hace una simple compañera de equipo. Tú me has apoyado siempre, incluso cuando supiste el porqué de mi odio hacia Hinata, no me juzgaste. Supiste estar ahí para mí siempre. Es por eso, que un día descubrí…que te quiero."

Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio en el que Tenten no sabía si había escuchado bien. ¿Neji le estaba diciendo que la quería? Eso sí que no lo podía creer. Con eso sintió un gran alivio dentro de sí, como si de pronto todo lo malo del mundo desapareciera y solo permanecieran ellos dos mirándose a los ojos. Ella no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa triste, pero verdadera.

"Siempre te he querido, y no sé por qué tarde tanto en darme cuenta. Y no podía irme sin decirtelo."

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por las mejillas de Tenten sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Ahora era su turno de hablar.

"Neji..." Dijo ella entre sollozos. Neji le dedico una mirada que ella jamás había visto en el. Era una mirada de verdadera añoranza, de un cariño sincero. "Gracias a ti soy quien soy. Todo este tiempo quería hacerme más fuerte solo por un propósito… que tú te fijaras en mi."

Neji también se sorprendió al escucharla. Sabía que entre ellos había un cariño especial, pero jamás se imagino que ella también le correspondiera.

"Lo único que evitaba que yo me rindiera y que me impulsaba a seguir adelante, eras tú. Tú me dabas fuerzas para seguir, para superar cualquier problema que tuviera. Porque sabía que al final, después de que todo lo malo sucediera, tu estarías ahí. Pero ahora…" Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Neji solo sonrió. En verdad la quería, no quedaba duda de eso. "Tenten , esta noche has mirado a una brillante estrella. Jamás dejes de mirarla. Cuando tengas miedo, búscame en esa estrella. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, aun si no puedes verme."

Neji levanto la mano y la coloco en su mejilla. Tenten jadeo de la impresión. ¡Estaba sintiendo su mano en su mejilla! Eso hizo la experiencia más real, más potente, pero por ende más dolorosa.

"No quiero que te vayas." Dijo ella mientras ponía su propia mano en su mejilla solo para atravesar la de él, pero sin dejar de sentir su tacto. "No quiero estar sola."

"No lo estarás. Ya te lo dije, siempre estaré contigo." Neji se acercaba mas a ella, y ella sentía su calor cada vez más real. "Tengo algo más que decirte y que necesito que les digas a los demás."

Tenten levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la suya otra vez. Deseaba abrazarlo, deseaba besarlo más que nunca, pero sabía que era imposible.

"Dile a Lee que jamás se rinda. Yo se que el llegara a ser un gran shinobi, y dile que lamento mucho lo que le hice." Decía Neji sin perder la sonrisa, recordando a su compañero de equipo , que lo consideraba su rival. Dile que en cierta manera, yo también lo considere un digno rival. También habla con Gai-sensei. Dile que fue un gran maestro para mi, que me enorgullece haber sido su alumno. Pero que debe dejar de hacer tonterías. Y que nunca se rinda, porque algún dia vencerá a Kakashi, lo sé." Ahí ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, sabiendo lo mucho que los fastidiaba el comportamiento de su sensei, pero al mismo tiempo, recordándolo con cariño.

"Dile a Hinata-sama, que tampoco debe rendirse. Dile que sus sentimientos la harán más fuerte , y que estoy orgulloso de ella; y dile a Naruto que más le vale convertirse en Hokage. Que confio plenamente en él y le agradezco."

Tenten lo escuchaba con atención. Esa era la última voluntad de Neji y ella la cumpliría sin importar el costo. Neji se puso de pie, ella lo hizo después. Ese era el momento, Neji se tenía que ir y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, no lo deseaba.

"¿Neji que sucede? Dijo con desesperación en la voz.

"Lo siento Tenten, pero debo irme. He terminado lo que quería hacer y ahora debo marcharme."

"N-No, ¡no!" decía Tenten a punto de volver a llorar. "Neji espera, no quiero que te vayas. Si has vuelto solo para hablar conmigo, debe haber alguna manera de que tu…"

"No la hay." Dijo el tajantemente, pero sin sonar cruel. "Ya no pertenezco a este mundo Tenten, ya no puedo estar aquí. Hay que aceptarlo." Él le hablaba a ella, pero también parecía que quería convencerse a sí mismo, ya que el también deseaba quedarse junto a ella y que ella lo viera siempre.

Tenten corrió hacia él y el camino hacia ella. El la rodeo con sus brazos , mientras Tenten seguía llorando. Podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, sentir su calor, su amor… podía sentirlo a él. Automáticamente se convenció de dejar de llorar, ya no lloraría mas por él. Ahora los únicos recuerdos que tendría de el serian los que significaban felicidad y no dolor , solo así recordaría al verdadero Neji Hyuga.

"No sabes que sola va a quedar mi muerte sin tu vida..." El acariciaba su cabello de forma tierna. Se separo de ella solo para quedar frente a frente de nuevo. Ella había cerrado los ojos. Más que verlo deseaba sentirlo, ya que no podría volver a hacerlo jamás. El se acerco poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella.

Tenten lo sintió, claro que lo sintió. Ella correspondió al beso olvidándose de todo, de la guerra, del dolor, de sus compañeros, de todo. El beso no duro más de medio minuto, pero para ambos había durado un segundo.

"Nos volveremos a ver." Dijo Neji en forma de despedida.

"Dile 'hola' a tu padre de mi parte." Susurro Tenten con una sonrisa mientras él se alejaba.

"Lo hare."

Con solo eso Neji camino lejos de ella hasta que su imagen desapareció entre los árboles y la noche oscura. Ella no sabía cómo ni porque, pero aquello había sido real. Miro hacia el cielo y noto que aquella estrella que habia estado observando antes ahora estaba mas brillante. Ahora ella sonreía sin derramar lagrimas, al ver esa estrella brillante supo, que él jamás la había dejado, ni la dejaría nunca.

* * *

**Nota del** **autor: **Como aclaración la frase que Neji le dice a Tenten (y que es el titulo de este fic) pertenece a una película mexicana realmente hermosa llamada "La Tregua", que esta basada en la obra uruguaya del mismo nombre del autor Mario Benedetti. Esa frase se menciona en una carta que la protagonista le deja al protagonista antes de morir. Si desean leerla les dejo el link:

.


End file.
